Unidos por sangre
by Cherry-flower
Summary: Sango se traslada a la ciudad, donde hace muchos amigos y comienza una relación con Miroku, pero un nuevo individuo le hace tener sospechas sobre Miroku que... Capítulo 4 UP. SxM 4ever
1. Capítulo 1

**Unidos por sangre**

**Capítulo 1**

Una mujer corría velozmente por las oscuras calles de Tokyo, siendo perseguida por unas personas, que le pisaban los talones. La mujer giró un callejón esperando que esta no estuviera cerrado pero...

-Mujer: Noooo –decía llorosa mientras se arrimaba a la pared, alejándose lo máximo posible de los hombres que ahora la tenían arrinconada.

-Hombre 1: ¡Sashiko! ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Dame al niño!

-Sashiko: ¡Noo! ¡No lo haré! ¡No es tuyo!

La mujer sin poder evitar que dos hombres se le acercaran, se puso en posición de defensa hacia el pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos. Los dos hombres la agarraron y el hambre que había hablado, le arrebató al bebé. La mujer defendiéndose con uñas y dientes recibió varios golpes antes de caer al suelo muy malherida sin poder evitar la huida de los hombres.

-Sashiko: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No seas cobarde Setsuna! ¡Devuelvemeloooo!

Dieciocho años después en Tokio

-Chica: ¡Llegaré tarde! –decía una joven dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar rápido su desayuno.

-Madre: Buenos días Sango- dijo la madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sango: Buenas mamá –contestó mientras en ese mismo entraba en la cocina un niño más pequeño que Sango.

-Kohaku: Buenos días a todos –decía restregándose los ojos -¿Qué es tanto ruido de buena mañana?

-Sango: No quiero llegar tarde el primer día, así que me voy –dijo levantándose de la mesa y dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre y otro a Kohaku y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

-Madre: Hijaaa espera, te olvidas el almuerzo –dijo saliendo tras su hija, pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

-Anciana: Vaya vaya, veo que Sango está llena de energía de buena mañana –dijo sonriente la vecina de enfrente.

-Madre: Si, pero mejor así –dijo sonriente.

-Anciana: Y que, ¿ya se han acostumbrado al ambiente de ciudad?

-Madre: Si, yo lo que temía es la reacción de mis hijos pero parece que están bastante contentos. Pero no había más remedio, me han trasladado a la ciudad y venir a trabajar desde el pueblo sería muy difícil.

-Anciana: Ya… bueno, si necesita algo, no dude en decírmelo. Yo ya soy mayor pero podría hacer algo.

-Madre: Muchas gracias señora…

-Anciana: Kaede, mi nombre es Kaede, ¿y usted?

-Madre: Mi nombre es Sashiko.

Después de las presentaciones las mujeres se dieron la mano en modo de saludo y se sonrieron mientras empezaban una animada conversación. Luego, al rato, salió Kohaku.

-Kohaku: Mamá yo me voy ya o llegaré tarde. Adiós.

-Sashiko: Hijo, ¿llevas la comida?

-Kohaku: Si, chao y desapareció calle arriba.

Con Sango

Sango salía del aula de profesores. Seguía de cerca de un profesor que sería su tutor en lo poco que quedaba de curso.

-Tutor: Bueno, ya he corregido tu examen y veo que tienes un nivel muy alto, me alegro que el cambio de escuela a medio curso no afecte en tus estudios –de repente se paró ante una puerta, la abrió y entró.

Sango entró lentamente en la clase, muy nerviosa porque ahora todas las miradas se fijaban solo en ella. De fondo se oía la exclamación de gente diciendo ¡que guapa! . Llamando la atención de Sango, que miró rápidamente a la gente que tenía delante, deteniéndose de repente el la mirada azul y penetrante de un chico de la segunda fila, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sango se sonrojó y apartó la vista rápidamente, yendo hasta el tutor.

-Tutor: ¡Silencio chicos, esta es vuestra nueva compañera. Se llama Sango Oenishi, espero que la tratéis como se merece. A ver… Siéntate junto Aikido e Higurashi, en la segunda fila.

-Sango: Si –dijo la chica, dirigiéndose donde su tutor le había señalado.

-Higurashi: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, espero que seamos amigas –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sango: Si.

-Tutor: Bueno, empecemos ya.

A la tarde, después de las clases

Sango salía de la puerta junto con Kagome, las dos hablando animadamente.

-Kagome: ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a hacer los deberes de hoy?

-Sango: ¡Ah! Me dejé un libro en el aula, ¿me esperas que voy por el, por favor?

-Kagome: Claro.

Sango se fue corriendo dejando a Kagome en la puerta. Se dirigió a su aula y cuando volvía con Kagome, se dio cuenta que esta estaba con dos personas más. Uno era Aikido, su compañero de clase y el otro no lo conocía.

-Sango: Ya estoy.

-Kagome: Bueno Sango estos son Inuyasha Koh–dijo señalando al chico de larga cabellera negra y ojos marrones – y Miroku Aikido.

-Inuyasha y Miroku: Hola.

-Sango: Mucho gusto –la joven los miró a los directo a los ojos, primero a Inuyasha y luego a Miroku, quedando su mirada en este cuando notó que él le sonreía sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un segundo.

-Kagome: Bueno chicos, nos tendrán que disculpar porque Sango y yo nos vamos a estudiar a mi casa –dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabache que vio que si no intervenía se les hacía de noche.

-Sango: Eh… si adiós, un gusto conocerles.

-Kagome: Adiós Inuyasha –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla -Hasta mañana.

Y las dos chicas se fueron dejando a los dos chicos en la puerta, que al cabo decidieron irse para casa.

Con Kagome y Sango

Las dos caminaban charlando, dirigiéndose al templo Higurashi, donde vivía Kagome y su abuelo hacía de sacerdote.

-Kagome: Am… te aviso que tengo un hermano muy pesado pero muy mono y… a si, mi abuelo es muy exagerado y vigila que no te eche un rollo de los suyos, que cuando empieza no acaba… y mi mamá es una persona muy amable, te caerá bien… y… bueno mi padre… murió poco después de nacer Kohaku en una explosión, salvando a una niña en un incendio, era bombero… pero eso ahora da igual. Y tú, ¿tienes hermanos? –dijo la joven mirando a Sango.

-Sango: Si tengo, uno de ocho años, le quiero mucho, aunque también es un contestón. Y mi madre es muy amable, y nos quiere mucho.

-Kagome: Ay, si tu hermano tiene ocho años quiere decir que va a la clase de mi hermano. ¿Se llevarán bien? Por lo que dices tu hermano es calmadito, todo lo contrario del mío que es un petardo –dijo Kagome, provocando la risa de Sango.

-Sango: Tanto así, el mío tampoco es un ángel pero siempre hay momentos especiales entre hermanos.

-Kagome: Si, a, y oye, tu padre…

Sango no respondió, su mirada ahora triste se posaba en el suelo.

-Kagome: ¿No tienes padre? Lo siento no quise preguntar.

-Sango: No es eso, es que mi padre fue asesinado hace un año… y bueno, no me gusta recordarlo… ha pasado poco tiempo… Desde entonces mi madre nos ha sacado adelante sola por ello Kohaku y yo no dijimos nada cuando nos trasladamos a la ciudad, creemos que se lo debemos. Es diseñadora, bueno ayuda en el atelier de un diseñador.

-Kagome: Anda, pues lo debe estar pasando muy mal…

-Sango: Si, bueno, ahora lo que quiero es encontrar un trabajo para poder ayudarla –dijo Sango mirando sonriente a Kagome -. ¿Sabes alguno que pueda compaginar con los estudios?

-Kagome: Bueno, podrías trabajar en la cafetería Edo. El dueño es mi primo y te puedo recomendar.

-Sango: ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Kagome!

Las dos muchachas siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al templo, allí hubieron las presentaciones entre Sango, la señora Higurashi y el abuelo.

-Kagome: Bueno mamá, nosotras vamos a estudiar a la sala.

-Sra. Higurashi: Si, en un momento os traigo un té y unas pastas.

-Kagome: Gracias mamá. Vamos Sango.

Y las dos se fueron a la sala, donde comenzaron con sus deberes.

-Sra. Higurashi: Si, en unos momentos os traigo un té y unas pastas.

-Sango: Esto, señora Higurashi, ¿me dejaría usar su teléfono por favor?

-Sra. Higurashi: Claro que si, está en el pasillo.

-Sango: Gracias.

Kagome y Sango se dirigieron hacia el pasillo.

-Kagome: Bueno, cuando acabes de hablar vienes.

-Sango: Si, solo voy a decirle a mi madre sobre que me quedo hasta tarde para hacer los deberes contigo.

-Kagome: Haz, haz –dijo desapareciendo tras las puertas correderas del salón.

Pasada una hora

-Sota: ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! –decía un niño de ocho años desde la entrada del templo. La señora Higurashi fue a recibirlo.

-Sra. Higurashi: Hola hijo, vaya, ¿un amiguito nuevo?

-Sota: Si, recién llegó a la ciudad. ¿Y Kagome?

-Sra. Higurashi: En el salón, podéis ir pero, no las molestéis.

-Sota: ¿Las?

-Sra. Higurashi: Si también trajo una amiga.

-Sota: A vale, bueno vamos –dijo guiando a su amigo hasta el salón.

Sota abrió la puerta.

-Sota: Hola hermana.

-Kagome: ¡Sota! ¿Que no entrenabas hoy?

-Sota: Si bueno, el entrenador no vino y… Kohaku pasa…

-Kohaku: ¿Hermana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sango: Hola, vine a hacer los deberes con Kagome. ¿Y tú?

-Kohaku: Vien a jugar con Sota.

-Sango: ¿Lo sabe mamá?

-Kohaku: Si, pasamos por casa antes de venir.

-Sota: Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, no queremos molestar –dijo Sota guiando a Kohaku hasta la siguiente sala para pasar la tarde juntos.

-Kagome: Bueno… al final si se hicieron amigos –dijo la chica por sacar algún tema ahora que se había desconcentrado.

-Sango: Si –dijo riendo por la cara de su amiga –por cierto, os parecéis mucho, digo Sota y tú.

-Kagome: ¿He que si? Si el fuera más mayor pareceríamos hermanos.

-Sango: Yo y mi hermano no nos parecemos tanto, es increíble que vosotros dos no seáis de la misma edad.

-Kagome: Ja ja ja, tanto así, yo creo que Kohaku y tú si se parecen. Y hablando de parecidos, a quien si te pareces es a Miroku.

-Sango: ¿Qué?

-Kagome: Bueno, antes en la entrada, los vi y… no se, parecían mellizos.

-Sango: ¿Eh? ¿Tanto así?

-Kagome: Que si mujer.

-Sango: Lo que tu digas.

Kagome solo rió ante el desvío de la mirada de su amiga.

-Kagome: ¿Te gusta Miroku?

-Sango: ¿Qu-¡Que? ¡Pero que dices! ¡A mi no me gusta nadie! –dijo alarmada Sango.

-Kagome: Ya –dijo apoyando su cara sobre su mano y mirando fijamente a su amiga -¿Entonces porque te alarmaste tanto? ¿Y que es ese sonrojo que apareció en tu cara?

-Sango: Kagome… -suplicó Sango.

-Kagome: Ya vale, ahora no hablamos pero… no te creas que el tema no volverá a salir.

Sango no le dio importancia al significado de las palabras dichas por Kagome pero agradeció que esta hubiera cambiado de tema y ahora retomaran sus faenas.

A las ocho de la noche

-Sango: Bueno, muchas gracias por todo.

-Sra. Higurashi: Volved cuando queráis.

-Sango: Si, gracias.

-Kagome: Adiós Sango hasta mañana.

-Sango: Adiós.

-Kohaku: Muchas gracias Sota, adiós.

-Sota: ¡Adiós! –dijo el joven repetidamente mientras los dos hermanos se alejaban.

-Kagome: Sota calla que no se va para siempre, lo verás mañana. No hace falta gritar tanto.

-Sota: Ay hermana, tan sosa como siempre.

-Kagome: Burro –dijo entrando en casa.

-Sota: Ay, hermanas –dijo suspirando.

-Kagome: Te he oído –se oyó una voz que venía de dentro de la casa.

-Sota: Yo no dije nada –dijo entrando en la casa, luego susurró –a veces tengo la sensación de que tiene genes de gato.

Continuará en el capítulo 2


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Mirokus wife: **Hola a ti también. Me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo y weno si te digo... a mi tu ff y los de Pili-chan tb me hacen poner impaciente y kerer saber más. Otra cosa, es k a veces descuido un poco los ff por culpa de los estudios y k además este no es el único que escribo pero... por si acaso intentare no tardar mucho o ya ves lo que k organisas. Bueno, gracias por dejarme tu review. Atte: Cherrye-flower

**Unidos por sangre**

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, en casa de Sango

-Sango: Buenos días mamá –dijo entrando a la cocina -¡Ah!

-Anciana: Buenos días Sango, tu madre me pidió que les hiciera el desayuno, que tenía que ir pronto a trabajar. Mi nombre es Kaede y este es Shippo –dijo señalando a un niño de ocho años sentado junto a Kohaku en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sango: Aaaa, mucho gusto –dijo estrechándole la mano.

Luego se sentó a la mesa, desayunó rápido y se fue veloz sin dejar rastro de que hubiera pasado por la cocina.

Sango iba caminando por las calles mirando las diferentes tiendas, dirigiéndose a su instituto. La tienda que le llamó más la atención fue una de vestidos chinos que le recordaban a los de su pueblo.

-Sango pensando: Creo que convenceré a Kagome a que me lleve de tiendas mañana por la tarde.

La chica siguió pensando y llegó al colegio entrando en el aula que le tocaba y sentándose en su pupitre. Al parecer Kagome aún no había llegado así que sacó su material y esperó a que su profesor viniera. Pero una voz varonil la distrajo.

-Miroku: Hola.

-Sango: Ah, hola –dijo evitando verlo a la cara, cosa que Miroku notó perfectamente -, tu eres… Aikido ¿no?

-Miroku: Aaa… si.

Miroku iba a decir algo más pero en ese preciso instante entraba Kagome y detrás de ella el tutor, así que se calló y colocó bien en el pupitre.

-Kagome: Hola Sango, esto luego te cuento en la comida te cuento sobre el trabajo –dijo susurrando.

-Sango: Si –susurró también.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y a la hora de la comida, Sango y Kagome decidieron comer al aire libre puesto que llevaban fiambreras, así que se sentaron junto al campo de fútbol donde en ese preciso momento jugaban algunos chicos, entre ellos Miroku e Inuysha, que eran los que más destacaban.

-Kagome¡Animo Inuyasha! –dijo la joven.

-Sango: Esto… tu sales con Inuyasha ¿no?

-Kagome: Je, je¿tanto se nota? Si, salgo con el desde hace dos años. Pero bueno, ese no era el caso, te quería decir que ya hablé con mi primo y dijo que si podías trabajar, como camarera, tres tardes tres horas entre semana y los fines de semana cinco horas cada día por las mañanas.

-Sango: Vale.

-Kagome: Dice que le vayas a ver hoy por la tarde. Si quieres te acompaño.

-Sango: Gracias.

En ese momento el balón con el que jugaban a fútbol se desvió hasta donde estaban las chicas. Miroku ya se acercaba a buscarlo cuando Sango se levantó y con un chute perfecto se lo pasó sin mostrar siquiera un desvío. Todos quedaron impresionados pero al rato continuaron con lo suyo.

-Kagome: Que guay¿sabes jugar?

-Sango: Bueno, en mi pueblo jugaba mucho con mis amigos. Por cierto¿sabes que extraescolares hay en este instituto?

-Kagome: Aaa… ai, hay deportes, arte y refuerzo. Yo hago tenis.

-Sango¿Qué deportes hay?

-Kagome: A ver, a ver… natación, tenis, fútbol, baloncesto, judo y voleibol –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar –si, no hay más, el atletismo lo quitaron porque no había suficiente gente. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber¿Qué quieres hacer algo?

-Sango: Si, creo que me voy a apuntar a voleibol, pero… ¿Dónde hay que ir?

-Kagome: Si quieres vamos a ver si te puedes apuntar ahora.

-Sango: Vale.

Y cuando las dos chicas se hubieron acabado la comida, fueron a buscar al capitán del equipo de voleibol par pedir la admisión de Sango.

-Capitán: Hola, esto rellena esto –dijo mientras le daba una ficha de datos.

Sango rellenó con sus datos el papel y se lo entregó.

-Capitán: Muy bien, las clases son una hora el martes y otra el jueves, a las siete. Te espero.

-Sango¡Ah! Bueno, esta tarde no puedo pero la semana que viene si…

-Capitán: Muy bien.

-Sango: Gracias.

Al acabar la conversación solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando el timbre de inicio de las clases de la tarde sonó, así que Sango y Kagome se dirigieron al aula.

A la tarde, a la salida del instituto

Sango y Kagome se dirigían a la cafetería Edo. Y cuando llegaron, Kagome entró empujando a Sango que se había quedado embobada mirando el escaparate de la tienda de al lado.

-Kagome: Hola Kyo.

-Kyo: Hola Kagome¿Qué tal estás?

-Kagome: Yo muy bien, bueno¿te acuerdas que ayer te llamé para recomendarte a una chica? Pues es esta –dijo señalando a Sango.

-Sango: Mucho gusto.

-Kyo: Vaya, vaya, creo que me irá bien tu compañía. Esto… ya sabes las horas y sobre los días, puedes elegir.

-Sango: Disculpe¿podrían ser los lunes, miércoles y viernes de cinco a ocho?

-Kyo: Perfecto¿y los fines de semana?

-Sango: Por la mañana de ocho a una.

-Kyo: Como quieras. ¿Empiezas mañana?

-Sango: Si.

-Kyo¡Ah! Y te digo, que mañana no estaré, que cuadrarás con un chico de tu edad, creo que va a vuestro instituto, se llama… -pero no acabó de hablar porque Kagome, que se encontraba detrás de Sango le hizo un gesto de que no lo dijera –aaaa… no recuerdo el nombre, pero ya lo conocerás mañana.

-Sango: Si.

-Kagome: Bueno primo, pues ya nos vamos.

-Kyo: Vale, adiós –dijo inclinándose sobre la barra, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kagome.

-Kagome¡Chao!

Las dos chicas salieron de la tienda y empezaron a andar de regreso a casa.

-Sango: Que raro que no se supiera el nombre de su empleado.

-Kagome¡Ah! Bueno es que es muy despistado.

-Sango: A, vale.

Al día siguiente a la tarde, después de las clases

-Sango: Bueno Kagome, adiós. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Kagome: Si, que te vaya bien en tu primer día.

-Sango: Gracias –dijo saliendo del instituto y dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

La joven entró en ella y cuando Kyo la vio entrar le habló.

-Kyo: Bueno, ahora que ya llegaron los dos, yo ya me voy. Adiós Sango, tu compañero ya lleva tiempo aquí así que ya te explicará. Cámbiate ahí, encontrarás tú uniforme sobre la mesa. Vuelvo en tres horas, adiós –dijo saliendo del bar.

Sango entró el la sala que le fue indicada y se cambió. Su uniforme se trataba de un vestido corto con vuelo, de color granate. Y encima un delantal blanco con el instintivo de la cafetería. Cuando ya estuvo arreglada salió de la estancia, para empezar a ayudar a su compañero.

-Miroku¡Ah! –dijo sorprendido cuando vio salir a Sango con un uniforme de la cafetería -¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sango: Hola Aikido, si, hoy empiezo, espero que no te moleste mucho.

-Miroku¿Qué? No-no que va. Será un placer trabajar contigo.

-Sango: Gacias –dijo sonrojándose –bueno¿que tengo que hacer?

-Miroku: Toma nota de aquella mesa y me dices.

-Sango: Vale –dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la mesa alegre.

Miroku se la quedó mirando por un rato pero cuando un señor le reclamó sobre su bebida, dejó de pensar en ella y se puso a trabajar.

Cuando ya eran las ocho, los clientes comenzaron a irse.

-Miroku: Oenishi, pon el cartel de cerrado –le dijo mientras acababa de limpiar las mesas.

-Sango: Si.

-Miroku: Bueno, ya te puedes ir a cambiar…

-Sango: Con permiso –dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta que daba a la estancia donde antes se había cambiado. Se cambió y cuando salió encontró a Miroku sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-Miroku¡Ah, esto… Oenishi¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Sango: Bueno.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a casa de Sango. Cuando llegaron, el hermano de Sango fue el que abrió la puerta.

-Kohaku: Hola hermana.

-Sango: Buenas noches Kohaku –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se giró a mirar a Miroku -. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Miroku: No gracias, ya es muy tarde.

-Sango: Bueno pues…

-Miroku: Hasta mañana.

-Sango¿Qué?

-Miroku: Trabajo en el mismo horario que tu, adiós –dijo sonriendo y alejándose después.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, Samgo entró en casa.

-Kohaku¿Quién es?

-Sango: Es Miroku Aikido, un compañero de clase y del trabajo en la cafetería –decía mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el ropero y luego se dirigía junto su hermano hacia el comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba preparada con dos platos. –quiso acompañarme porque era muy tarde.

-Kohaku: Vaaaaya… ¿y salís junto?

-Sango¿Qué! Claro que no –dijo roja y sentándose a la mesa.

Su hermano hizo lo mismo y empezaron a cenar.

-Sango: Kohaku ¿Y mamá?

-Kohaku: Tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y después la invitaron a cenar. La cena la hizo Kaede.

-Sango: Aaaa.

-Kohaku: Pero no cambies de tema, ese chico…

-Sango: Kohaku, solo es un amigo.

-Kohaku: Oye Sango, si te gusta no debes negarlo, lo que le pasó a mamá no tiene porqué pasarte a ti, además no es bueno guardarse los sentimientos para uno solo o luego te arrepentirás…

-Sango¡Kohaku¡Ya basta!

-Kohaku: Yo solo te decía lo mejor…

Sango no contestó, continuó cenando sin compartir palabra con su hermano mientras cenaba.

-Sango: Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches –decía mientras cogía sus platos y los llevaba a la cocina.

Luego se paró en la puerta del comedor y le habló a su hermano que estaba acabando de cenar mientras veía la tele que había enchufado.

-Sango: Ya fregaré yo los platos mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches.

Y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose una camiseta porque aún no habían acabado de deshacer las cajas. Programó su despertador y apagando la luz se puso a dormir.

Cuando ya llevaba cinco minutos con la luz apagada y pensando sobre lo que su hermano le acababa de decir, este entro en la habitación y parado en la puerta habló.

-Kohaku: Hermana… lo siento, yo no quise que te enfadaras… -dijo mirando el suelo.

Sango sorprendida por las disculpas dadas por su hermano, se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Sango lo abrazó y le habló.

-Sango: No tienes porque disculparte, puede que tengas razón en lo que dices…

-Kohaku¿Me perdonas?

-Sango: Si… -dijo la joven antes de tumbarse e invitar a Kohaku a tumbarse también.

Y así Kohaku se durmió al lado de Sango mientras ella intentaba descubrir lo que ahora sentía por Miroku.

A la mañana siguiente

Sango se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama, cogió su ropa ya preparada y se dirigió al baño a darse una rápida ducha antes de ir a trabajar. Cuando salió y se fue a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, en ella ya estaba su madre.

-Sashiko: Buenos días –dijo sonriente mientras acababa de fregar los platos.

-Sango¡Pero mamá, los iba a fregar yo!

-Sashiko: Bueno, pues ahora ya está echo. Anda, desayuna o llegarás tarde.

-Sango: Si –dijo sentándose a la mesa y empezando a comer -. Por la cara que haces diría que ayer te fue muy bien.

-Sashiko: Si –y la mujer siguió tarareando mientras guardaba los cacharros limpios.

-Sango: Por cierto, esta tarde te ayudo a desempaquetar lo que queda.

-Sashiko¡Ah! Lo siento hija pero no puedo, me a salido una entrevista y no estaré aquí hasta la noche…

-Sango: Bueno pues ya comenzaré yo.

-Sashiko: Vale, gracias.

-Sango: Bueno, yo me voy.

-Sashiko: Que te vaya bien –dijo mientras le daba dos besos en la mejilla a su hija –adiós.

Continuará en el capítulo 3


	3. Capítulo 3

**JESZAS111: **Hola, me alegro que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos, espero que tanto como a mi, y que la continuación no te desilusione, también es un deseo que tengo ahora mismo. Weno, ya no se que decir... Te dejo ya, y lees tranquila. Cuidate tu también. Atte: Cherry-flower

**Mirokus wife: **Weno... la verdad es que de ahora en adelante quiero contestar a todos los reviews. Y otra cosa, aparte de que me alegra que te gustara, también me alegra que te provocara curiosida, pero no puedo decir nada, y el motivo del secuestro ya lo irás viendo poco a poco. Y por ello no te niego que sea alguna de las posibilidades que diste. Cuidate. Atte: Cherry-flower

**Unidos por sangre**

**Capítulo 3**

Sango llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con un girasol bajo la chaqueta de sport de color naranja. Iba corriendo a la cafetería, no queriendo llegar tarde y que Kyo le cogiera manía. Cuando en la calle contraria ya se podía divisar la cafetería en la calle contraria, Sango se paró en seco cuando vio a Miroku delante de la cafetería, y con el una chica que le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, aunque la noche anterior Sango había sacado la conclusión de que no sentía nada por Miroku, algo en su corazón la hizo sentirse triste, borrando su alegre sonrisa del rostro. Miroku que la vio a lo lejos venir lentamente, corrió hacia ella.

-Miroku: Hola.

-Sango: Hola –dijo con una voz triste y mirando al suelo.

-Miroku¿Te pasa algo¿Te encuentras mal?

-Sango: No es nada –dijo pasando de largo y yendo a la cafetería dejando en la calle a un preocupado Miroku.

Se cambió donde la tarde anterior y salió a la estancia principal donde ya estaba Miorku cambiado (n/a: es que es muy rápido). Miroku le iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entraba una pareja de chicas así que Sango aprovechó para atenderlas y evadir a Miroku.

-Sango: Buenos días¿mesa para dos?...

Miroku un poco triste porque Sango lo evadía comenzó también con su tarea.

-Miroku pensando¿Acaso me odia¿Qué hice mal?

Sango por su cuenta se dio cuenta de que Miroku no mostraba la alegría de siempre y eso la entristecía.

Pasadas unas tres horas, Kyo se dirigió a Sango y Miroku.

-Kyo: Chicos podéis descansar diez minutos.

-Sango: Gracias.

-Miroku: Si –dijo con pocas ganas.

Ese hecho no fue inadvertido por Sango y Kyo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Los dos entraron en la trastienda donde tenían preparado un te y unas pastas. Sango se sentó en una silla y comenzó a beber sorbo a sorbo, muy lentamente pensando que demonios le sucedía a Miroku.

Miroku por su parte se sentó en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en su mano de mala gana. Mirando a la pared, sin decir nada, ni hacer nada.

-Sango: Aikido…

-Miroku¡Que! –contestó bruscamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta, miró a Sango, que ahora miraba el suelo -. Lo siento, no quise hablarte así.

Sango asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

-Miroku: Oenishi¿te molesta mi presencia?

-Sango¿Qué?

-Miroku: Nada déjalo, hay que ir a trabajar.

Pero aun las palabras de Miroku, Sango si le hizo caso a esas palabras analizando el contexto.

-Sango pensando¿Qué si…¿Me molesta? –dijo poniéndose roja –pe-pero yo…

-Kyo¡Oenishi! –sonó la voz de Kyo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sango¡Ah¡Si ya voy! –y pasando por la puerta retomó su labor de camarera.

Esa misma tarde

Sango estaba sentada, frente a su mesa de estudio haciendo sus deberes. Entonces entró Kohaku.

-Kohaku: Hermana al teléfono, es Kagome –le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Sango suspiró y se levantó a ver que quería Kagome.

-Sango¿Si diga?

-Kagome: Hola Sango, espero no molestar pero es que… te quería ofrecer el ir mañana por la tarde al parque de atracciones.

-Sango: Pe-pero…

-Kagome: Vamos… no quiero ir sola –dijo poniendo voz de caprichosa –anda…

-Sango: Pero Kagome¿y los deberes?

-Kagome: Jo Sango si apenas había ya los acabé.

-Sango: Ya pero yo estuve la mañana trabajando.

-Kagome: Ya pero si te pones ahora los acabas. Así que, te dejo si me prometes que vendrás. ¿si?

-Sango: Está bien… -dijo derrotada.

-Kagome¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana a las cuatro te paso a buscar, estate lista –y colgó sin despedirse siquiera.

Sango miró el teléfono como queriendo ver a Kagome.

-Kagome: Ay Kagome, porque eres buena, sino… -colgó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación a acabar los deberes.

A la tarde siguiente

Kagome llamó a la puerta de Sango y esta fue a abrir. Cuando Kagome la vio, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Kagome¡Ne, Sango¡Estás muy guapa¡Ya verás como se quedan!

-Sango¿Qué?

-Kagome: Quise decir los otros que fueron al parque, ja ja ja ja –dijo Kagome queriendo enmendar su error.

Las dos se fueron y cuando llegaron al parque Kagome comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. Parecía buscar a alguien.

-Sango¿Kagome¿Qué haces?

-Kagome: Nada, nada –dijo empujando a su amiga hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, unas voces masculinas las sorprendieron por detrás.

-Kagome¡Inuyasha! –exclamó abrazando al muchacho de larga cabellera -. Hasta que se decidieron aparecer.

-Inuyasha: Si bueno…

-Sango: Kagome –dijo seria Sango captando la atención total de su amiga, luego se la llevó a un lado –con que no querías ir sola. Pero si ya habías quedado con Aikido y Koh. Para que demonios me dijiste eso.

-Kagome: Es que… -dijo temerosa –no quería ir sola con dos chicos, por eso parte de lo que dije tenía razón, además, mejor aquí que encerrada en casa –dijo llevandosela hacia la cola de entrada donde les esperaban Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha¿Pasa algo?

-Kagome: No, no es nada. Bueno vamos.

Los cuatro entraron y fueron de atracción en atracción.

-Kagome¡Ah! Yo quiero repetir –dijo Kagome saliendo de la montaña rusa en la que acababan de subir.

-Sango: Yo me quedo abajo.

-Miroku: Si yo también.

-Inuyasha: Yo…

-Kagome: Anda Inuyasha, sube conmigo –dijo suplicante.

-Inuyasha: Bueno.

-Sango: Esto… Kagome yo me voy a pasear por el parque¿nos vemos en la entrada en dos horas?

-Miroku: Yo te acompaño.

-Kagome: Vale. En dos horas nos encontramos. Chao –dijo yéndose cogida del brazo de Inuyasha.

Con Sango y Miroku

-Miroku: Bueno¿adonde quieres ir?

-Sango: Eeee… bueno a ver, quiero… ir a otras atracciones como la casa de los espejos, la casa del terror o…

-Miroku: Bueno ¿pues comenzamos por la de los espejos?

-Sango: Si –dijo mientras seguía a Miroku hasta la atracción.

Cuando estuvieron dentro se divirtieron mucho riéndose el uno del otro, o jugando para crear imágenes más divertidas. Ahora soy gordo y bajo, alto y delgado, etc.

Cuando hubieron salido siguieron riéndose, recordando las imágenes.

-Sango: Ja ja ja, esa última fue muy buena, estabas muy bien.

-Miroku: Oye que tu también te viste en ese espejo. Estabas igual que yo.

Sango que se iba adelantando habló.

-Sango: Si bueno, pero no me voy a reír de mi cuando tengo por quien hacerlo.

-Miroku¡Que¿Te estabas riendo de mí?

-Sango¿De quien si no?

-Miroku: Pues de ti.

-Sango: Ya ya, sigue soñando. Bueno ¿vamos a la casa del terror?

-Miroku: Vale.

Dentro de la casa del terror

-Miroku: Bueno, hace un rato que no sale nada.

-Sango: Si –dijo aburrida.

-Miroku: Veo que no tienes miedo.

-Sango: Bueno, la casa del terror que hacíamos en el pueblo para las fiestas era más tenebroso –dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente recordando su pasado.

-Miroku¿No te gusta esta aquí?

-Sango: Si, si me gusta pero… ese lugar era único, con gente única.

Sango comenzó a hablarle sobre su pueblo a petición de Miroku.

-Muerto¡Aaaah!

Sango que no se lo esperaba se asustó.

-Sango¡KYAAAA! –gritó abrazando a Miroku y cayendo al suelo sobre el, a causa del impulso.

-Miroku: Sango.

-Sango: Que susto, no me lo esperaba –dijo sentándose sin darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-Miroku: Sango escucha.

-Sango¿Si? –dijo mirándolo y dándose cuenta de la situación, sin poder evitar ponerse roja. Se levantó de golpe y mientras Miroku se levantaba le pedía perdón una tras otra.

-Miroku: No pasa nada.

-Sango: Si bueno –dijo aún roja.

-Miroku¿Vamos? –dijo sonriendo al haber advertido el sonrojo de Sango.

-Sango: Si.

Los dos salieron de la atracción y decidieron caminar un rato.

-Sango: Bueno, ya solo nos da tiempo para una atracción más.

-Miroku: Si.

-Sango¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Miroku: Quiero subir allí –dijo señalando a una gran noria.

-Sango: No nos dará tiempo.

-Miroku: Si tienen que esperar, no les pasará nada –dijo cogiendo de la mano a Sango y llevándola a la gran noria. Cuando los dos estaban dentro, ninguno decía nada, Cada uno miraba el paisaje por un lado diferente.

-Sango y Miroku: Oye… -dijeron a la vez.

-Miroku: Di tu primero.

-Sango: Si, gracias. Bueno, tenía curiosidad, como conociste a Kagome y Koh, porque parecéis muy amigos.

-Miroku¡Ah! Bueno, ellos dos son amigos des del parvulario y yo les conocí en la primaria.

-Sango¿A si? Pues por como os lleváis yo diría que los tres erais amigos des del kinder. Lo que no entiendo entonces es como Kagome comenzó a salir con Koh el año pasado y no antes.

-Miroku: Bueno, eran tan amigos que no querían romper y acabar su amistad, así que Inuyasha salió con otra chica y Kagome se puso muy celosa y discutieron y bueno, ya te puedes imaginar –dijo riendo recordándolo todo.

-Sango: Vaya, eso no me lo contó Kagome.

-Miroku¿Y tu?

-Sango¿Qué?

-Miroku¿Has salido con alguien?

-Sango: Bueno, estaba saliendo con alguien pero cuando le conté que me iba, rompió con migo y al día siguiente ya estaba con otra –dijo triste mirando al suelo.

-Miroku: No debía quererte mucho.

-Sango: Supongo que no… -pero aunque ella lo reconociera, su tristeza no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Miroku¿Oye, y no podrías olvidarle conmigo? –dijo haciendo levantar la vista sorprendida de Sango.

-Sango¿Qué?

-Miroku: Sal conmigo por favor.

-Sango: Pe-pero –tartamudeaba roja.

Miroku se acercaba lentamente a ella y cogiéndola por la nuca se la fue acercando hasta que consiguió besarla. En un principio Sango sorprendida no se movió pero luego respondió a la muestra de cariño que le era mostrada por Miroku.

Cuando se separaron los dos se miraron con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

En la entrada

-Kagome¡Hola chicos! –dijo alegre al ver llegar a Miroku y Sango, que iban cogidos de la mano.

-Sango: Disculpad el retraso es que…

-Kagome: No pasa nada, se que estaban ocupados –dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del parque, seguida de Sango y los chicos.

-Sango¿Qué?

-Kagome: Inuyasha y yo les vimos en la noria, íbamos unas cabinas más adelante.

-Sango¿QUÉ! –exclamó roja.

-Kagome: Bueno, al final si que sientes algo por él ¿no?

-Sango: S-si –dijo derrotada, mirando el suelo.

Continuará en el capítulo 4


	4. Capítulo 4

**JESZAS111: **Holaaa, weno me alegro que te gustara y sobre el asunto del secuestro, ya lo verás en próximos capítulos. Y sobre una noria... a ver... como explicarlo... es una atraccione de soporte metálico mu grande en forma redonda con cabinas en las que suben las parejas. Y pa mi tb fue agradable chatear con usted y sobre lo de aburrir, no me ganas n.n Cuidate muxo. Bye

**Minako324: **Holaaa, si k puedes llamarme cherry¿y yo a vos como la he de llamar? Me alegro k te agradase mi ff y weno... sobre eso de k todos los ff te parecen geniales (va depende xk yo tengo cada historia más aburria... n-n'). Weno, sobre el título del ff, creo que no debí poner este (fue idea de mi prima), creo que al ponerlo, chafe gran parte de la historia ToT (pero como no tenía otro...). Y de pesados no hay nadie. Aquí cada uno es como es, y se expresa como quiere. Que pa eso estamos en un pais libres ò.ó(hasta tal punto). Weno, cuidate tb. Bye

**Capítulo 4**

La semana siguiente dio comienzo y con ello la asistencia de las aburridas clases también. Por suerte para Sango los entrenamientos de voleibol eran una gozada, le hacía esforzarse más como lo hacía en el pueblo. Hasta el capitán del equipo quedó impresionado por su rapidez y fuerza. Además su amistad con Kagome y los demás iba muy bien y Miorku…, bueno, en cuestión de Miroku, iba bien y a veces mal. Puesto que cada vez que Sango veía a Miroku con una chica que se le enganchaba mucho se ponía celosa. Pero aún con las discusiones, Miroku siempre encontraba el perdón con unas bonitas palabras que apaciguaban el corazón de Sango. Y así fueron pasando las semanas.

Un viernes por la tarde

Sango iba junto con Miroku hacia la cafetería, ella enfadada porque este acababa de recibir un beso en la mejilla de la manager del club de fútbol. Caminaba muy rápido sin importarle el que no iba sola.

-Miroku¡Oye Sango! No vayas tan deprisa –decía el chico alcanzándola.

Sango no dijo nada, ni hizo caso a las palabras de Miroku pues aún aceleró más.

-Miroku: Oye eres muy posesiva –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sango¡No fastidies! –dijo sin mirarlo.

Miroku no pudo el evitar sonreír más pues, eso indicaba que si lo quería.

-Miroku¿Estas celosa por lo de esa chica?

-Sango¡No es verdad! –dijo roja, parándose en seco y encarándose a Miroku.

-Miroku: Ya pues… -dijo cogiéndola del brazo y acercándosela -¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

-Sango¡Yo no estoy de ninguna manera, bueno, quiero decir estoy como…! -pero fue interrumpida cuando Miroku la besó -…siempre…

-Miroku: No, ahora estás como siempre… -dijo sonriéndole, luego se le acercó y le dijo al oído –siempre te pones celosa porque me quieres…

Sango no dijo nada, solo pudo sonrojarse. Entonces Miroku la cogió de la mano.

-Miroku¿Vamos?

-Sango: Si –dijo sonriendo.

Durante el trabajo todo fue normal, de vez en cuando se miraban cariñosamente coincidiendo en algunas ocasiones. Y al final llegó la hora de irse a casa y Miroku como siempre, la acompañó a casa. Cuando se estaban dando un beso como despedida alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiéndolos y dejando oír los gritos de la madre de Sango. Sango miró preocupada a su hermano.

-Sango¿Qué pasa?

-Kohaku: Vino… -pero no acabó de decir el nombre –será mejor que entres, esto te implica –dijo triste.

-Sango: Vale ahora voy –luego se giró a Miroku y le habló –bueno pues hasta mañana ¿si?

-Miroku: Vale –dijo sonriente, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado, jamás había visto a la madre de Sango pero por lo que ella decía parecía una mujer muy tierna y calmada, incapaz de gritar como lo hacía en esos momentos; pero sabía que esos problemas eran de Sango y su familia y que no debía interferir así que se fue.

Dentro de la casa

-Sango: Mamá ya llegué –dijo parada en el marco de la puerta, pero no pudo acabar de entrar en la estancia porque un hombre bastante joven la abrazó.

Sango le costó reaccionar pero al cabo lo apartó bruscamente.

-Sango¡Oiga us…! –pero no pudo acabar porque su madre la interrumpió.

-Sashiko¡Que te has creído¡No la vuelvas a tocar¡Nunca! –dijo la mujer después de haber abofeteado al hombre y este hubiera caído al suelo por el impulso. Sashiko se puso ante su hija impidiendo así que se le acercara de nuevo.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y con un movimiento rápido se acercó a Sashiko, dándole un beso en la mejilla y agarrando a tiempo la mano de la mujer que le iba a abofetear de nuevo.

-Hombre: Volveré –dijo saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuando el hombre hubo cerrado la puerta principal de la casa, todos se quedaron sin moverse ni decir nada durante un rato. Sango y Kohaku que no acababan de entender miraban a su madre, que miraba el suelo impidiendo ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Sango¿Mamá…?

La madre tardó largo rato en reaccionar hasta que al final la miró, dejando ver su rostro triste y desesperado; era la primera vez que la veían llorando de tal manera. La madre, no lo pudo soportar más y calló de rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos y sollozando más fuerte. Sango y Kohaku se acercaron preocupados. Los dos la abrazaron y consolaron, intentando comprender ese dolor tan grande que provocaba su llanto.

Pasó una media hora, intentando consolarla pero sin obtener respuesta, el llanto de la mujer iba disminuyendo hasta que sus ojos no pudieron derramar más lágrimas. Al rato de haber parado la mujer levantó la vista para mirar a ambos hijos, con la mirada perdida.

La mujer se levantó y se fue a sentar en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Luego indicando con la mano, invitó a sus hijos ha sentarse uno a cada lado. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno decía nada, Sango y Kohaku esperaban por respeto a que fuera su madre la que tuviera la iniciativa de explicar lo sucedido. La mujer suspiró y al fin habló.

-Sashiko: …creo que ha llegado…el momento de explicaros algo, que nunca os quise esconder… -dijo rápido como queriendo excusarse - pero vuestro padre y yo no encontrábamos el momento oportuno…

-Sango: Mamá no…

-Sashiko: No, he dicho que lo haré –miró un momento sus manos para luego dirigirse a Kohaku –por favor hijo, trae aquella caja…

Cuando Kohaku volvió con la caja que su madre le había señalado, se la entregó sin decir nada y se volvió a sentar.

-Sango: Pero que tiene que ver la caja de papá con ese hombre –reclamó.

-Sashiko: Mucho… -dijo derramando alguna lágrima.

-Sango y Kohaku: Mamá no llores –dijeron angustiados.

La madre se secó las lágrimas con el torso de la mano.

-Sanshiko: Ese hombre que acabáis de conocer es Setsuna, mi… exmarido –consiguió decir.

-Sango¡Mamá pero si tu estabas con papá¿Hubo otro hombre antes que el!

-Sashiko: Lo siento Sango pero si, hubo otro hombre. ¡Otro hombre que me destrozó la vida hasta el punto de secuestrar a mi hijo para hacerlo su heredero! –dijo con rabia esta última frase mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas.

-Sango y Kohaku¿Qué! –exclamaron a la vez.

-Sango¡Entonces tenemos otro hermano!

-Sashiko: Si Sango, y no solo eso, tu hermano… tu hermano y tu…-dijo llorando mientras abría la caja con la llave de su colgante y de ella sacaba una foto que miró con ternura y añoranza –Sango, tu y tu hermano erais gemelos. Cuando le pedí el divorcio a Setsuna porque me era infiel y estaba metido en contrabando y delincuencia, no me lo quería firmar si el no se quedaba con el varón para que heredara su cargo. Yo me negué e intenté huir con los dos, pe-pero… los hombres de Setsuna me cogieron y me lo arrebataron de las manos, intenté recuperarlo pero habían desaparecido de la ciudad. Incluso con la ayuda de tu padre… no pude… no pude… -dijo aumentando su sollozo -…lo siento mucho, me habría gustado que cuando fuerais mayor, podéroslo haber contado a ambos, así habría sido menos duro.

Sango no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas cuando hubo analizado el significado de las palabras de su madre.

-Sango: …así que…yo…yo…no soy hija de papá…

-Sashiko: Lo siento mucho Sango… -dijo abrazándola –vuestro padre, se casó conmigo un año después de lo del secuestro, el aceptó ocupar el lugar de padre en tu corazón porque te quería, adoraba tu forma de ser y no quería que te sintieras sola… por eso no te dijimos nada… creímos que era lo mejor –dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Sango: Mamá, mamá, no llores, te comprendo, pero no llores más –dijo secándole las lágrimas.

-Sashiko¿No estás enfadada?

-Sango: No porque los dos me quisisteis mucho, y eso es lo mejor que uno puedo tener, el amor de un padre y una madre. Tener una familia…

-Sashiko: Os quiero mucho –dijo abrazando a Sango y Kohaku –y jamás… jamás, dejaré que nadie os dañe.

-Sango: Mamá… ¿nunca más supiste del niño?

-Sashiko: No… pero al menos tengo una foto donde están ustedes juntos –entonces le enseñó la foto que minutos antes miraba –mira…

Sango la cogió y la miró atentamente. Y no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos cuando vio al pequeño bebé que estaba a su lado; tenía unos ojos muy grandes, de color azul y penetrantes…

-Sango: El…

-Sashiko¿Qué pasa Sango?

-Sango: Nada, es que los ojos del niño me resultaron familiares a los de un amigo –dijo mirándola y devolviéndole la fotografía -. Bueno, yo… me voy a la habitación que ya es muy tarde…

-Sashiko: Si… Kohaku, tu también ves a la cama.

-Kohaku: Vale, buenas noches –dijo dándole un beso a su madre y hermana. Sango hizo lo mismo y los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de Sango

-Sango pensando: Ese niño… sus ojos… se parecen mucho a los de Miroku… -pensaba mientras se cambiaba –¡bah! Es imposible, el… no tiene un padre llamado Setsuna ni tampoco conoce a nadie así, bueno que yo sepa… se lo preguntaré mañana -la joven se metió en la cama y programó su despertador, luego apagó la luz y se acomodó –así que tengo un hermano…

-Sango: Me gustaría… -susurró casi inaudible - conocerlo… -consiguió acabar de decir antes de quedar rendida sobre la cama.

Continuará en el capítulo 5


	5. Capítulo 5

**Minako324: **Holaaa Minako, weno ya tengo otro capítulo, aunque este tiempo tarde mucho por culpa de los examenes, perdoname. Y... como ahorita voy a tener a la familia en casa por Navidad... weno... pos como comprenderas (y espero que si) no voy a poder escribir nada, lo siento de nuevo. Otra cosa, sobre el título... se me ocurrio algo k ara k todos vuestras suposiciones se vayan al garete. Aunque ahorita no les puedo decir nada, ya iran descubriendo, pero puede k os lie un poco (si es asi, ya me preguntan y yo les contestare). Cuidate muxo, muxo; un beso (y muxos mas, k no soy rácana), se despide Cherry.

**JESZAS111: **Wenoooo, como comprenderas no puedo decirle nada aserca de lo k viene a continuación. Solo le puedo aconsejar que siga leyendo el ff, porque depende como me venga la imaginacion, puede que se lleve una sorpresa. Ya, plis no diga k no me gusta ablar con vos; la verdad es k soys una de las personas con las k más a gusto hablo ¿si? Weno, me tengo k ir. Cuidate tb. Besos, Cherry.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

En la habitación de Sango

-Sango pensando: Ese niño… sus ojos… se parecen a los de… Miroku… -pensaba mientras se cambiaba –¡bah! Es imposible, el… no tiene un padre llamado Setsuna ni tampoco conoce a nadie así, bueno que yo sepa… se lo preguntaré mañana -la joven se metió en la cama y programó su despertador, luego apagó la luz y se acomodó –así que tengo un hermano…

-Sango: Me gustaría… -susurró casi inaudible - conocerlo… -consiguió acabar de decir antes de quedar rendida sobre la cama.

Lunes por la mañana

-Sango: Bueno, me voy –dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre y otro a su hermano.

-Sashiko: Adiós hija que te vaya bien. Kohaku apúrate o llegarás tarde.

-Kohaku: Si.

-Sango pensando: Todo seguirá igual –pensaba muy seria para sus adentros la joven de cabellos castaños mientras salía a la calle directo a la escuela –no tiene porque cambiar nada al haber descubierto todo sobre mi padre, para mi… mi padre es, y siempre será…

-Sango¡Ay! –dijo cayendo al suelo al tropezar con alguien por estar distraída, y recogiendo los libros de su cartera se levantó y se disculpó de la chica con la que había tropezado y que también había caído al suelo -¡Lo siento mucho¡Perdóname! –dijo la joven sin mirar siquiera a la muchacha que había tirado y pasando de largo siguió pensando sobre su padre, aunque no tardó en ser interrumpida cuando una mano se le posó en la espalda, agarrándola y impidiéndola seguir su camino.

-Chica¡Oye!

-Sango¡Ay¡Que quieres ahora pesada¡Ya te pedí perdón! –dijo zafando su brazo y girándose a ver a la muchacha que le había estorbado -¡Ah¡Kagome¡Lo siento¡No quise hablarte así¡Perdón! –dijo la joven inclinándose pidiendo alarmada disculpas a la joven de cabello azabache que estaba frente a ella entre sus otros dos amigos.

-Kagome: Sa-Sango… no pasa nada…

-Inuyasha¡Feh! La chiquilla se levantó con el pie izquierdo… -dijo flojito para que nadie pudiera oírlo aunque su novia si que lo oyó y le dio un pisotón.

-Miroku: Buenos días Sango.

-Sango: Hola Miroku, Kagome lo siento mucho de veras… -dijo mirándola a la cara.

-Kagome: Ya ya, pero ahora será mejor que caminemos o no llegaremos -dijo empujándola mientras emprendían juntas el camino hacia la escuela con los chicos detrás.

Las clases pasaron aburridamente para todos. Se acercaban los exámenes y los profesores se volvían muy exigentes, poniendo deberes y más deberes. Pero al final la campana que anunciaba el mediodía sonó, dejando salir a los alumnos deseosos de poder comer algo.

-Kagome: Bueno Sango, yo me voy a comer con Inuyasha¿te quieres venir? –dijo la muchacha plantada ante Sango que recogía lentamente sus cosas.

-Sango: No, creo que no, gracias. Prefiero comer rápido e ir a entrenar.

-Kagome: Bueno, como tu quieras.

-Sango: Si, adiós –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Kagome: Hasta la tarde.

Sango se quedó en la clase, quieta, de pie ante su pupitre esperando a que los pasos de Kagome se alejaran. Luego cogió su fiambrera y se fue por el pasillo, en el sentido contrario al de Kagome. Se dirigió al gimnasio, entrando en los vestuarios de chicas se puso su ropa de deporte y cogió las pelotas de voley para empezar a entrenar.

Con Kagome y los demás

-Kagome: Hola –dijo llegando a la mesa de la cafetería donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku hablando animadamente.

-Inuyasha¡Kagome, al fin!

-Kagome: Je je, lo siento es que el profesor no nos dejaba salir y…

-Miroku¿Y Sango¿No viene?

-Kagome: Dijo que quería comer rápido e ir a entrenar, creo que no hace mucho la eligieron para jugar un torneo.

-Miroku: Ya –dijo comprendiendo que de Kagome no descubriría nada –bueno… yo me voy, así pueden estar solos.

-Kagome: Si, adiós Miroku. No hartes mucho a Sango –dijo a último haciendo que Miroku se girara con un leve sonrojo.

-Miroku¡Pero si yo no…! –pero el chico se fue, evitando una interminable discusión con la tozuda Kagome que, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien la hiciera entrar en razón. Además en parte tenía razón y no tenía ningún número para ganar.

-Kagome: Bueno Inu¿salimos fuera? Traje la comida –dijo mostrándole la fiambrera.

-Inuyasha: Si.

Con Miroku

Este se dirigía pesadamente hacia el gimnasio, pensando si debía o no hacerlo. Cuando llegó, se asomó a la puerta, mirando por una ranura el interior, y viendo a Sango practicando remates contra la pared. La joven no parecía muy concentrada.

-Sango¡Ay! –dijo de mala gana después de golpear mal la pelota, y cogiéndose la mano lastimada se dirigió al banquillo donde cogió el botiquín y comenzó a hacer unas curas en las manos sangrentadas por los golpes tan violentos que hacia ininterrumpidamente para entrenar.

Miroku se decidió a entrar, abrió la puerta lo más suave que pudo y entró en silencio, luego cuando ya estaba al alcance de Sango la cogió suavemente por el hombro.

-Miroku: Sango…

Sango dio un bote sorprendida y luego se giró a ver quien era.

-Sango: Hola Miroku –dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Este por su parte le dio un beso y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole las manos de improvisto.

-Sango¡Ay! –dijo la joven cuando Miroku le apretó un poco sobre las heridas recién hechas en los dedos.

-Miroku¿Cómo pudiste dañarte tanto? –dijo el joven vendándole los dedos que se le habían pelado, dejando al aire libre la piel roja.

-Sango: Gracias –dijo cuando hubo acabado. Luego apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku, el cual la abrazó de forma protectora.

-Miroku¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso ha pasado algo en tu casa? –dijo el joven lentamente vigilando el significado de sus palabras, no queriendo inmiscuirse en lo que no le tocaba.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal, solo puedo ver ante si como Sango se le aferraba más y derramó alguna silenciosa lágrima.

-Sango: No…

-Miroku¿Entonces por que estás así?

-Sango: De verdad, no me pasa nada… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Miroku¿Entonces por que lloras? –dijo bebiendo sus lágrimas y luego sonriéndole le volvió a hablar –a mi me lo puedes contar…

Sango volvió a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku y empezó a llorar.

-Sango: Tengo miedo… tengo miedo…

-Miroku: Sango¿qué pasó ayer en tu casa? –preguntó el joven teniendo la corazonada de que el miedo de Sango fuera de cuando la dejó en casa.

-Sango: Ayer…

Continuará en el capítulo 6


End file.
